darkreign2fandomcom-20200215-history
JDA Mission 5 - Sea Of Red
Briefing After finding a second piece of the Tridon, and successfully transporting it out of the temple. Whilst being flown back to Angel Bay Dome it is shot down by Sprawler AA Towers. You are to recover it so once again the artifact can make its way to the Dome. Objectives *Find the crash site before the Sprawlers can reach it. Time is limited. *(OPOC) Protect the Togran Piece and get it to the Airport for transport. OPOC - On Previous Objective Completion/ OPOF - On Previous Objective Failure/ ITWPO - In Tandem With Previous Objective. Details of Mission Send all your forces (bar the four Patrol Cruiser's and 1 Construction Rig) North-West to an 'uninhabited island'. Upon arriving at the island immediately start building a base, firstly building a Solar Array (as it doesn't consume the Rig) and then a Command Center and a Refinery. Simultaneously send the Patrol Cruiser's with the Rig South-West to the island where the Shuttle has crashed, a green beacon should be pulsating on the map to show the position of the crash site. Take out the Vulture at the most South-Eastern end of the 'crash site island', as this island has plenty of Taelon. On taking out the Vulture have the Construction Rig start building a Lighting Tower and then a Refinery. After doing this send your Patrol Cruiser's back to your main base, on the originally 'uninhabited island'. Now focus on securing these two positions as attack waves will start from air and sea. It is wise to position three of the four Patrol Cruisers on the South-Western side of the 'uninhabited island' next to the Taelon Field. Position the other Patrol Cruiser and one of the Rover's at the rear of the island on the water and the ramainder of your forces on the North-Eastern side. A Warden might also be advisable, to prevent any teleporting of troops onto the island but is not crucial in the opening stages of the game. After securing these two island with the addition of some Defense Tower's and more Lighting Tower's you should start thinking about the small island to the North-East of the 'uninhabited island'. Building a Dock, best positioned at the rear of your base, is crucial for taking out this island. Build several more Patrol Cruiser's and then start an attack run on the island. A Tech Boat may also come in handy. After destroying all the Sprawler forces on the small island, you may take it over for yourself as it has a Taleon Field, and some precious building space in which it is wise to build three Radome's so you can launch Assault Bot airstrikes. If you have room on your main bases island build another three Radome's. Once the new small island has been secured, you can send some Rover's and Blackstar's to collect the Technifact (05-1), which you can then retreat to the small outpost you have built on that island. A cutscene will play showing your new and final objective (05-2). Also if the Taelon Feild has depleted you can recycle the Refinery to recieve back your Construction Rig. Doing this will allow you to easily create a new outpost further up the island where another Taelon Field is. Having a force of around twelve Patrol Cruiser's and two Tech Boat's, patrol along all the coast you can find to reap as much havoc. At this point Sprawlers might have started teleporting into or near your base, hence the Warden's being present, and the Radome Assault Bot airstrikes to quickly deal with the problem (05-3). After doing as much damage as possible with the Patrol Cruiser's turn your attention to building Striker's and Blackstar's. As these will work in tandem with the Assault Bots slowly progressing your way towards the final objective and creating a safe path for the Technifact to reach the Airport (05-4). Video Walkthrough BEING EDITED! HOLD ON PLEASE!